


Eyecandy

by LunaSolNocturno



Series: Little moments [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy Love Love Fest, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nada como una buena vista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyecandy

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.

Cana tenia razón, como siempre.

Lo único que superaba el que un Dragon Slayer se empleara a fondo contigo era ser capaz de verlo, por eso había estado pendiente del tablón hasta que salio la oferta adecuada antes de pronunciar las palabras precisas.

Lo único difícil había sido obtener la habitación deseada sin despertar sospechas.

Era raro verse a si misma en esta situación, vergonzoso y rozando claramente lo obsceno en realidad, pero tremendamente excitante.

Pálidos muslos separados para dar cabida a la masiva forma del mago sobre ella, trabajados músculos masculinos moviéndose mientras sus acciones reverberaban en su cuerpo con nuevos chispazos de placer, sus uñas clavándose en los morenos hombros lo que hacia que la cabeza de oscuros cabellos se separase con un gruñido.

Bajo la vista por la expresión de placer adornada con el sonrojo que ahora no ocultaba, el amplio y sudoroso pecho, los abdominales que no dejaban de moverse permitiendo que viera perfectamente como el húmedo falo entraba y salia rítmicamente de su cuerpo; las enormes manos apretaron las sabanas con fuerza y gracias al tiempo que llevaban juntos supo que estaba próximo a acabar.

Lo que tardo en envolver uno de sus pezones con la boca todo termino.

-Si llego a saber... que te excitaba tanto... habría puesto uno en mi cuarto...

Abrió los ojos anonadada.

-¿Crees que eras la única esperando este viaje pequeñaja?


End file.
